Amor Eterno
by MelStrange
Summary: La Batalla se ha librado. La Torre de Astronomía es solo ahora un amargo recuerdo. La Orden del Fénix se ha quedado sin líder. Ese líder que Minerva ha amado tanto desde que lo conoció. Y decide despedirse de él. Porque Albus siempre será su Amor. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer:** El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo solo lo uso por amor al arte.

Me decidí a hacer este pequeño fic mientras preparo los demás (porque si, si pienso hacer muchos muchos más) y la verdad es que tiene tantas posibilidades de ser muy malo como bueno. Con que no sea una porquería me conformo. =D

Les pido lo que todos los que escriben fics les piden: REWIEVS, nunca están de más.

* * *

~|~AMOR ETERNO~|~

La batalla en la Torre de Astronomía había culminado. Los mortífagos habían huido y el castillo de Hogwarts se sumergió pronto en un profundo y pesado silencio. Un amargo silencio.

La mayoría de los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix estaban reunidos en la enfermería. Molly Weasley abrazaba a su futura nuera Fleur Delacour, mientras ambas miraban el magullado cuerpo del hijo mayor de Molly, Bill, pronto casado con Fleur.

El había sido victima de un ataque de Greyback, el hombre lobo más mortífero del mundo mágico.

Y justamente al otro lado de la camilla de Bill se encontraba un licántropo, aunque este no era un asesino ni un demente. Se trataba de Remus Lupin, el cual estaba tan deprimido y sumido en su mundo que se disolvía con la oscuridad de la que era presa aquella enfermería.

Solo hace unos minutos Remus se había enterado de tantas cosas que le era imposible sostenerse de pie, razón por la cual estaba desparramado en una silla.

Harry, el niño que vivió, aquel que ha vencido muchas veces al Señor Oscuro, les había informado que Dumbledore había muerto a manos de un asqueroso traidor.

Ese maldito había matado al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, la persona que les daba ánimos y fe para seguir adelante, aquel con el cual iban a vencer a la Oscuridad y triunfarían.

Todo se derrumbo cuando escucharon salir esas palabras de la boca de Harry.

Después, para el colmo de Remus, Nymphadora había saltado hecha una furia reclamándole el distanciamiento hacia ella, que el hecho de que él fuera un hombre lobo no le importaba, que se dejara de sus tontos prejuicios y que aceptara que la amaba como ella lo hacía.

Y sí, él si la amaba pero no se perdonaría, si la dañara algún día. Era mejor así. Que ella se encontrara a alguien mejor que él.

Pero Nymphadora, terca, le había gritado que eso era una tontería. Y fue cuando él le pidió un poco de respeto y le contestó que aquel no era ni un buen lugar ni un buen momento para hablar de tan delicado tema.

Minerva Mcgonagall lo había presenciado todo. Estaba muy afligida todavía por la muerte de alguien muy importante en la vida de ella. Y le dolió, y mucho, que aquellos jóvenes no se aceptaran por un simple prejuicio, algo que más bien denotaba inseguridad.

Entonces se escuchó el lamento del fénix, dulce y celestial.

Todos los presentes en la enfermería quedaron atónitos ante tal maravilla de canto.

Minerva decidió salir, con la idea de darle la despedida al hombre que había sido alguna vez el dueño de su corazón.

Pronto harían un funeral dedicado enteramente a la persona que tanto le había brindado a la sociedad mágica.

Se puso a meditar mientras caminaba por los jardines del castillo, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, las lágrimas brotaban solas y la garganta le ardía en mil llamas.

Lo había conocido cuando entró a trabajar a Hogwarts, la diferencia de edad era notable, lo recordaba muy bien. Alto, de cabello todavía castaño y con esos ojos azules que la dejaron hipnotizada desde el primer momento que los vio.

Era simpático y amable, todo un caballero.

Ambos habían sido colegas y rápido se relacionaron en una amistad, pues los dos compartían las mismas ideas.

Minerva siempre lo había apoyado en todo momento, juntos pasaron momentos muy duros, otros tristes y algunos de dulce victoria. Se conocían a la perfección y aunque Albus Dumbledore siempre la había querido como a una hermana, ella rápido se dio cuenta que sentía algo más por él que pura fraternidad.

Pero nunca se lo dijo, porque sabía que simplemente Albus jamás la aceptaría como una amante. Algunas de las razones para la negación, eran conocidas y otras un total misterio.

Esquivó una roca que se interponía en su camino y levantó otra más pequeña del suelo. Con dificultad la tiró al lago que ya se aproximaba a ella. Después río forzosamente, en un gesto irónico. Se había percatado que tal vez, su relación con Albus no era tan diferente de la que tenían Nymphadora y Remus. Al final de cuentas, el amor que profesaban no podía lograrse completamente.

Tal vez, todo este tiempo se había comportado de una manera adolescente con su amor "prohibido". A lo mejor si hubiera actuado como Nymphadora, declarándole sus sentimientos a Albus, ahora estuviera con él, feliz.

Pero el "ahora" se había desvanecido, Albus ya no estaba más aquí, se había ido y junto con él, el profundo amor de ella.

Las piernas le fallaron al acercarse a una cama improvisada donde reposaba el majestuoso mago, Dumbledore. Hagrid, el gran guardabosque, estaba arrodillado junto al cuerpo, con la cabeza gacha. Minerva se acercó, con paso difícil al semi-gigante.

Hagrid al percatarse de la presencia de Minerva, asintió y se fue en dirección a su cabaña.

Ninguno había hablado, era un momento en donde no cabían las palabras.

Sola, Minerva se sentó junto al inerte Albus, le tocó suavemente la mano y no pudo contenerse más.

Toda su fachada se derrumbó, lloró amargamente como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Todo quedó en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba eran sus sollozos. Aunque el clima era soleado, alguien pudo haber dicho que era el soleado más triste que jamás haya visto.

Minerva enterró su rostro entre el brazo y el pecho de Albus, su cuerpo se convulsionaba a causa del llanto. Se aferraba a su brazo como si con eso lo pudiera revivir.

Sabía perfectamente que mañana tenía que actuar fuerte, tenía que seguir adelante, luchar por todos, por ella, por él.

Pero hoy, hoy podía darse el lujo de caer tan solo unos minutos, lo necesitaba tanto. Quería sentirlo por última vez.

Levantó la cabeza y lo vio. Con sus manos tocó el rostro frío de Albus, con las yemas de sus dedos siguió el contorno de sus ojos, fascinantes gemas azules que nunca jamás volvería a ver. Le besó la frente mientras el sol se ponía, la hora del crepúsculo empezaba con el fin de su amor, de su amor eterno.

_Tú eres la tristeza de mis ojos,  
Que lloran en silencio por tu amor._

_Oscura soledad estoy viviendo,  
La misma soledad de tu sepulcro._

_Y aunque tengo tranquila mi consciencia,  
Sé que pude haber yo hecho más por ti._

_Como quisiera, ay, que tu vivieras,  
Que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran cerrado nunca,  
Y estar mirándolos._

_Amor eterno, e inolvidable.  
Tarde o temprano estaré contigo  
Para seguir amándote…_

_

* * *

_

**Notas de autor:**

Oh... está medio depresivo. La canción es de Juan Gabriel, un fantástico compositor y cantante mexicano. Yo puse solo unos pedazos al final. La mayoría de los mexicanos se ponen a llorar en cuanto escuchan la canción. XD

En fin, espero que las ideas no estén muy amontonadas. Quiero empezar a escribir sobre Bellita (I love Bella), en realidad llevo varios fics de ella empezados, pero es que, ay; Es medio difícil de plasmarla, pero por eso me gusta…

*Melissa suspira frustrada*

En fin... **¿Reviews?**


End file.
